Dirty Picture
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: paintallthestuff's request: Natasha's photos shoot from Iron Man 2... Natasha has Clint take the photos and let's just say, a certain archer becomes very hot and bothered... If you get the picture ;) (no pun intended by that phrase) 'Let Me Love You' verse. You have all been, hereby, warned :)...


**Fanfic:****Dirty Picture, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers... or any Marvel movie... I do, however, own the content that is involved in the idea of this story.  
****Rated: ****M or NC/17.****  
Word Count: ****4,900.****  
Summary: **_**paintallthestuff**_**'s request: Natasha's photos shoot from Iron Man 2... Natasha has Clint take the photos and let's just say, a certain archer becomes very hot and bothered... If you get the picture ;) (no pun intended by that phrase) '**_**Let Me Love You**_**' verse. You have all been, hereby, warned :)...  
****Author's Note: ****A big shout out to **_**Precious93**_** who looked at some of the ideas for this piece :) Thank you Hun, I don't know what I'd do with you :)**

Natasha sighed as she walked through the hallways of the Helicarrier, heading towards the hanger where she knew her partner was waited for her. '_**Why do I have to do this fucking photo shoot**_**... **_**Why couldn't S.H.E.I.L.D. get me an easier alias... One that meant I don't have to show any skin**_**?**' the red head thought to herself, even though she knew it had been the Council that had given her this mission while they were sending Clint to New Mexico.

"Who pissed you off?" Clint asked when his red haired partner entered the hanger.

"The Council," Natasha replied easily as she threw her bag into the boot of Clint's car, thanking whatever God that actually existed that the Helicarrier was docked at the New York base.

"What did they do now?" Clint asked as he noted that Natasha was still limping from their last mission. Although the archer didn't know if it was from him or the explosion at the hotel on their last day in Milan.

Natasha cocked her head at her partner, raising an eyebrow at him as if saying '_**Really? You don't know what they've done to piss me off?**_'

"Oh... your mission..." Clint trailed before standing up straight and opening the passenger door for Natasha. "Come on... I gotta make sure you and your concussion make it back to your apartment in one piece," the archer stated, earning a glare from the red head. "You can glare at me all you want Nat... But this is an order that I do happened to agree with," he stated, making the ex-Russian huff but climb into the car.

Clint quickly made his way to the driver's side and got in, quickly starting the car and pulling out of the hanger. "So what else did the Council do other than sending us on separate missions?" the archer asked, watching his partner out of the corner of her eye.

"It doesn't fucking matter Clint... What the Council says goes..." Natasha sneered, making Clint look at her with a raised eyebrow, concern etched across his boyish face.

"Gee Nat... I was only asking... No need to take my head off," Clint replied, keeping his eyes locked on the road.

Natasha sighed and threw her head back against the headrest, closing her eyes as she tried to control her anger and frustration. '_**Why did I just take out my anger on Clint...? It's not his fault that the Council are sending us on different missions,**_' the red head thought to herself. She opened her eyes and reached over to Clint's left hand, taking it in her right, massaging his knuckles tenderly.

"I'm sorry, Clint," Natasha whispered, making Clint turn his head slightly to look at her. "I didn't mean to snap at you... I will talk about it when we get back to my apartment," she added, making Clint nod and interlace their fingers comfortingly.

Natasha frown slightly before schooling her features; '_**How come being in contact with Clint, in any way, always calm me down?**_' the red head thought to herself before locking the thought away for her to think about later.

_*** * * Natasha's Apartment * * *  
Twenty Minutes Later...**_

"So what did they do to piss you off so badly?" Clint asked as he sat down on the couch, waiting for Natasha to come out of the kitchen.

Natasha sighed and slowly made her way into the living room, the red head handing the archer a can of cider before lying down on the couch, resting her head in Clint's lap, handing her partner a folder. "Read the brief," the ex-Russian whispered, holding her breath for Clint's response.

Clint paused as he looked over the brief for one part of Natasha's next mission. "The bastards want you to get practically naked just so Stark will pick you as his new PA and so he can get himself off at the same time," Clint hissed, lifting the folder to look at his partner.

"Yeah... Fury was just as pissed..." Natasha replied with a sigh, sitting up so she could look her partner in the eye. "I want _you_ to take the pictures Clint," the red head confessed, making Clint pause in surprise.

"Nat, are you sure?" Clint whispered as he cupped her right cheek with his left hand, looking her dead in the eye, searching for any hesitation of her wanting him to be the one to take the pictures...

_He found none..._

"Yes... You are the only one I trust this way Clint... I know that you will only take the photos that will be appropriate but graphic enough for my alias... I don't trust, nor want, anyone else to take these pictures," Natasha stated as she climbed into the archer's lap, straddling him easily, taking his face in between her hands. "I trust you," the red head whispered before brushing her lips over his tenderly.

Clint could only nod and deepen the kiss slightly as he wrapped his arms protectively around Natasha's waist, pulling her closer to him. "When do you want to get them done?" the archer whispered when they slowly pulled away, watching the red head carefully as she rested her forehead against his.

"As soon as possible Clint... Coulson is bringing the required equipment here at 19.00," Natasha replied as she massaged the nape of his neck softly, moving her head so she could rest it in the crook of Clint's neck.

"What does said equipment involve?" Clint whispered as he held his lover close, knowing exactly how much she hated it when she had to showcase her body like some trophy for men to win.

"The camera... Necessary lighting... Lingerie... Robes... The usual that comes with modelling," Natasha whispered against the skin of Clint's neck. "This is so fucked up Clint... I hate this job... This life..." she mumbled against his neck.

"I know Nat... You shouldn't have to do this," Clint whispered, pressing a soothing kiss to her temple. "You told me in Bangkok how much you hate it when you have to showcase your body Nat... But Fury has promised you - as have I, Coulson and Hill – we will not let you sleep with a mark to get the job done," the archer whispered just as a knock sounded on the door.

Natasha sighed and climbed off of Clint, quickly making her way to the door. She undid all the locks she had in place and opened it, revealing Coulson holding a box and two bags.

"Hello Natasha... Barton," the suit greeted as he entered the apartment, setting the box and bags down on the table in the living room. Phil turned to Natasha when she entered the living room. "Hill made sure that wardrobe gave you the best outfits that cover _everything_... And you only have to pick one... She will have them edited with different colours," he assured the red head, making Natasha visibly relax.

"Tell your daughter she is one of my most favourite people at the moment," Natasha replied as she sat down beside Clint, closing her eyes and sighing in obvious relief.

"Will do..." Phil stated as he walked over to Natasha and got down on his hunkers, looking at her until she opened her eyes. "Tasha, this is going to be okay... You do get to mentioned to Stark that you have a boyfriend," the suit stated, making the red head opened her eyes, surprised at her handler's statement. He held up his hand when she opened her mouth to comment. "I know you and Clint aren't dating... I know you think '_Love is for children_'... It's to make sure you do not have to get _personal_ with Stark or that you think that you could compromise your mission by not getting involved with him," he explained, making the ex-Russian relax.

"So technically I can tell him that I'm already involved with somebody," Natasha replied as she relaxed against Clint's shoulder. "Thank you Phil," she whispered, earning a genuine smile from her handler.

"No problem Tasha," Phil replied as he stood up, nodding his acknowledgements to Clint before leaving his two agents alone.

"You okay?" Clint whispered as he moved his arm so it was wrapped around Natasha's shoulders, holding the red head closer to him.

"I'll be fine..." Natasha replied before suddenly standing up. "Come on... The sooner we get this done the better," the red head stated as she led the archer to her bedroom, the ex-Russian taking the two bags while her partner carried the box.

"It's a very good thing that your bedroom is pure white Nat," Clint stated when they entered bedroom (_and before you ask, no, this is not the first that Clint has been in Natasha's bedroom_).

Natasha smirked as she placed the two bags on her bed, turning to look at Clint as he put the box on the floor. "Yeah, it makes this much easier," the red head replied as her partner walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips, watching as she leaned in and rested her head against his chest.

Clint pressed a comforting kiss on the crown of Natasha's head, the archer wishing that his lover never had to do this. '_**The council are so stupid**_,' the archer thought as Natasha nuzzled her face further into his chest. '_**It is so fucking obvious that she doesn't want to do this**_.'

Natasha sighed and pulled away from Clint. "I gotta get changed while you get the equipment set up," the red head whispered as she turned around and opened the bags, pulling out the lingerie out of the bags, making Clint pause at them.

"You have to wear one of them for some know-it-all Billionaire to ogle you in?" Clint stated more than asked, looking at Natasha with a raised eyebrow as she looked through the garments.

"Unfortunately," Natasha replied as she picked up a black lace bra and a matching pair of panties.

"Now you are trying to kill me," Clint stated as he noticed the underwear Natasha was holding.

"Tried that once... It didn't work... and we ended up as partners as a result... I'm not gonna start killing you now," Natasha replied, smirking slightly before pecking his lips before heading to the bathroom.

Clint smiled and shook his head and set up the equipment, before sitting down on the bed, waiting for Natasha to come out of the bathroom. He took off his shirt and wife beater and rolled his shoulders in an attempt to clear his mind. The archer had just stood up and was making sure that the camera was working properly on the tripod when his partner exited the bathroom. Clint's jaw dropped when he looked over his red haired lover.

"Now I know that you are trying to kill me Nat," Clint whispered, looking Natasha in the eye when he spoke.

Natasha smirked and strutted over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, glad that he had taken off his shirt and wife beater. "Nah," the ex-Russian whispered as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, smirking when Clint placed a caring hand on her cheek. "Who else would I trust to have my back if I killed you?" the red head whispered, making Clint return her smirk.

"Let's get this over with," the archer whispered, making Natasha nod in reply.

"Just let me put on make-up," Natasha whispered as she walked over to her dressing table - why she even had it was a mystery to the ex-Russian - and put on the appropriate make-up; dark red lip stick, shadowy eye shadow and mascara.

"Ready?" Clint asked as he stood up while Natasha climbed onto the bed, handing her the white fur coat that was in one of the bags.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Natasha replied as she lay down on her side on the bed, leaning on her elbow, looking at Clint seductively as he stood behind the tripod, the archer waiting until she was ready before he even started to begin to take the pictures.

"Are you gonna be telling me what positions to get into?" Natasha teased, smirking as she noticed the desire in her partner's eyes.

"Nat..." Clint growled, running his hand over his face. "Did you really have to make a doubled meaning pun?" the archer whispered as he opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow as he noticed the mischievous smirk on Natasha's face.

"I make the puns because I know you like it when I say them," Natasha responded, smirking at her lover when he breathed deeply as she changed her position, giving the archer a perfect view of her cleavage.

"Tease," Clint replied, making Natasha smirk at him in reply.

"I know you like it," Natasha replied as she bit on her bottom lip seductively.

Clint groaned and threw his head back, trying to control his lust at the sensual sight if his partner. If she kept that up they wouldn't be getting much photos that would satisfy anyone but him. "You are the biggest tease ever," the archer stated as he looked back at Natasha, who was now lying down on the bed, perched up on her elbows and looking at him with a seductively knowing smirk.

And that did it...

Clint growled and turned off the camera before striding over to the bed, pulling Natasha to him. "Tease," the archer growled before claiming her lips hungrily, the red head moaned into the lust filled (and something else that the ex-Russian was unsure that she wanted to even think about) kiss.

"You know you like it")," Natasha mumbled into his mouth as she parted her lips to allow his tongue entrance to her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance.

"You're right..." Clint whispered, slowly pulling away from his lover's lips, making her pout at the loss of contact. "I love it that I'm the only one you tease like this and I get to be with _you_ afterwards," the archer whispered, making Natasha grin and press her lips against his lips.

"So do I," the red head confessed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Clint grinned against her lips before breaking the kiss, moving his lips to the underside of her jaw, sucking and nipping on the pale skin there. The ex-Russian threw her head back, giving the archer more room to play with her neck.

"How about we get you out of that offending material and I make you feel good?" Clint whispered against her neck, making Natasha smirk and moan in reply.

"I like that idea," Natasha whispered as she brought her legs up to Clint's waist, tucking her toes into the waistband of the archer's sweatpants. "It means I can get you out of these at the same time," the red head whispered, making Clint smirk in reply.

"You want me out of sweatpants?" the archer whispered as he slowly moved his arms behind Natasha's back and kissed/ sucked his way down to her chest, making the ex-Russian moan in loudly as he pulled down the right cup of her bra and wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking and nipping on the nub greedily.

"Yes... I want you to fuck me," Natasha moaned, throwing her head back as Clint removed the lace bra, throwing it onto the bed beside the red head, the archer having good plans for the fabric later on... if you get the idea...

Clint switched his lips to Natasha's left breast, making the red head moan but whine at the loss of contact when the archer pulled away and looked over her body as she pulled down his sweatpants at the same time which he easily shuck to the side.

"What's wrong?" Natasha whispered, frowning in confusion as she watched her partner rake his eyes over her body; was there something wrong with her body?

"How did I get so lucky to be your partner, Nat?" Clint whispered as he slowly ran his left hand from her face down to her left hip, just over the scar he had caused her in their first meeting before he made a different call and brought her back to S.H.E.I.L.D.

Natasha smiled, relieved that Clint had found something wrong with her body ('_**why am I worried that Clint wouldn't find me attractive anymore?**_' the red head thought to herself before gasping as Clint slid his right hand between her legs, having quickly removed the lace thong, easily finding her clit, rubbing circles on the bundle of nerves. "Maybe because Fury thought it would be good punishment for you because you failed to kill me," the red head replied, making Clint grin down at her.

Clint smiled as he traced his left hand over his partner's body, taking in all of her beauty and the very rare scars on her body. "You should take a picture... It lasts longer," Natasha teased, smirking up at the archer before moaning as he slid two of his calloused fingers inside her.

"I have a very good memory Nat... Anyways, would you let me?" Clint whispered as he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers, slowly moving his digits inside her all the while adding a third one inside her.

"It depends on what you would use that very _dirty picture_ for?" Natasha replied before moaning as Clint leaned down and latched his lips to her pulse point, sucking and nipping on the beating pulse.

"I'd look at it before I fall asleep when I'm in New Mexico... or whenever I'm not allowed to be your back up," Clint whispered softly, fearing Natasha's response... this was the closest they had gotten to revealing their feelings about each other.

"Only if it is your personal phone... not your work one or a camera... your personal phone," Natasha whispered as she messaged the nape of Clint's neck tenderly, making the archer pause his actions and pull his lips from her neck to look at her with a questioning look.

"You would really do that?" Clint whispered, surprise etched over his features.

Natasha nodded and brought her hand to Clint's cheek, rubbing her smooth fingers over the two day old rough stubble on his jaw. "I trust you," Natasha whispered, making her partner smile at her softly.

Clint leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly. "I'm honoured that you trust me that much Nat... But I'll take a picture of the two of us... clothed... What I get to see in the comforts of privacy, that's for my eyes only... not sources of media or communication," the archer whispered as he kissed his way down her body, touching all the right spots on his way.

Natasha grinned before moaning loudly as Clint suddenly wrapped his lips around her clit before adding a fourth finger inside her entrance. "Oh fuck..." she gasped as the archer differenced between lapping at and sucking on her bundle of nerves as well as differencing the pace of his digits inside her cunt.

"You like when I do this Nat?" Clint whispered against her lower lips as he hummed a tuneless hum, the added vibrations sending Natasha closer to going over the edge.

Natasha could only nod as she fisted her hands into Clint's hair, pushing him closer to her. Suddenly, Clint curled his fingers inside her, right against her G-spot, pushing her over the edge. "CLINT!" she screamed as she came hard around his fingers, her juices coating his face as she bucked her hips up to his face.

The red head slumped onto the bed, panting heavily as Clint continued to lap up all her juices before he slowly pulled his digits out of her, locking his lust filled, (_practically black_) stormy grey eyes with her emerald green ones as he sucked her juices off his fingers.

"And you call me the tease," Natasha whispered, looking at her lover through pleasure hooded eyes.

"Baby, you are the tease in our partnership," Clint replied before Natasha suddenly flipped them over so she was on top of him, pulling on his hair slightly.

"How many times do I have to teal you Barton... No pet names," Natasha growled as Clint grunted at the suddenness of her actions.

"Nat... I'm sorry... It just slipped out," Clint replied, resting his hands on her hips. "I'm sorry," the archer whispered as the red head leaned down and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Clint had thought she was just about to climb off him when she suddenly grinded her hips against the obvious bulge in his boxers.

"You're forgiven," Natasha whispered as she latched her lips to Clint's pulse point, leaving a very notice - lipstick stained - hickey on his skin, making Clint moan and thrust his hips upwards against hers.

"Nat," Clint moaned/ groaned as said woman slowly made her way down his body, running her tongue along the contours of his muscles and his scars teasingly.

"Yes Hawk?" Natasha whispered when she reached his happy trail, teasingly running her nose along the sensitive area while keeping her eyes locked on his.

"Tease," Clint gasped as Natasha suddenly cupped his length firmly through his boxers.

"Hmmm... Maybe," Natasha whispered as she slowly pulled Clint's boxers down, mouthing at his length teasingly as she removed his underwear. "But even Hawkeye Jr. agrees with me," the red head whispered as she wrapped her left hand around his hard cock, pumping him firmly.

"Nat..." Clint growled as he leaned up on his elbows to watch Natasha's movements carefully.

Natasha smirked up at him before suddenly wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, making sure he was watching as she took as much of his thick cock in her mouth as possible.

"Fuck... Nat..." Clint moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure at the sensation. The archer fisted the sheets of the bed as his partner slowly bobbed her head on his cock, using her right hand to pump what she couldn't fit in her mouth while her left cupped and massaged his balls firmly.

Natasha grinned and hummed around his member. The red head watched her partner lift his head to watch her movements as she continued her actions while keeping her eyes locked with his, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to control his body. Suddenly, Clint grabbed her shoulders and hauled her off his cock, colliding his lips against hers.

"Somebody's getting impatient?" the red head teased as Clint sucked her bottom lip into his mouth.

"I need to get inside you... Right. Now," Clint whispered into her mouth, sitting up and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as she wrapped her left arm around his neck while she used her right to reach between them and position him at her entrance before slowly sinking down on him. The two assassins moan in mutual pleasure at the sensation as Clint bottomed out inside her.

"This will never get old," Clint mumbled into Natasha's mouth as they kissed languidly, waiting for Natasha's walls to stretch to accommodate his length.

"Agreed," Natasha whispered as she pulled away slightly, resting her forehead against his, breathing heavily before she slowly began to rock her hips on his. The red head moved both her arms around his neck, hiding him close as they met each other thrust for thrust. "Clint... I'm gonna cum on your cock... I'm gonna cum around your long thick cock," Natasha whispered seductively into her ear, panting heavily as she felt herself tighten around his cock.

Clint nodded, smirking smugly at his partner and lowered his head, latching his lips to Natasha's left nipple, sucking and biting on the erect nub... And that was all that was needed to send his partner over the edge.

Natasha screamed Clint's name as she came hard, her walls clenching her partner's cock in a vice like grip.

Clint groaned at the feeling of Natasha cumming around his very hard length but his partner's distraction gave him the opportunity to roll them over and continue to thrust into the red head, prolonging and heightening her pleasure as she rode out her orgasm on his cock.

"Clint..." Natasha moaned as said archer continued to thrust into her, her partner taking her legs into the crooks of his elbows, sending him even further inside her, now, _very_ cunt. "Yes... Fuck... yes..." she moaned, her natural accent bleeding into her voice, high pitched, gasping from the pleasure of having Clint inside her.

"Do you like this Romanoff?" Clint whispered teasingly into Natasha's ear as she brought her right hand up to his hair, fisting the short strands of his sandy blonde hair firmly as he pumped into her at a pace that they had perfected together after so long of being each other's bed mate - and only bed mate - since the second year of their partnership. "Do you like it when I fuck your cunt like this...? When I fuck you hard?" the archer whispered before suddenly pulling out of her and flipping her onto her knees, quickly re-entering her from behind, easily retaking his previous pace of pumping into her.

"Yes... Fuck... Yes... Barton..." Natasha moaned, gripping the headboard firmly before suddenly her wrists were tied to the bed... by the black lace bra. The red head noted that her partner had stopped moving inside her but, instead, his cock was currently buried deep inside her tight pussy.

"You're gonna beg me to fuck you Nat," Clint whispered as he leaned forward so his torso was resting on Natasha's back. The archer moved Natasha's hair over her right shoulder so he could nip at her ear and neck. "I want you to beg me to fuck your tight wet pussy with my long thick cock," he whispered as he brought his left hand to her said pussy, flicking his thumb on her clit like a control button.

"Clint..." Natasha moaned, bucking her hips to try to get her partner to begin to pump into her again... _Did he really want her to beg him_?

"Beg. Me," Clint ordered as he brought his right hand to Natasha's breasts, easily playing with her nipples, spending an equal amount of time on each. "Nat... You are so wet... You have my cock soaked with your juices... Is it all for me?" the archer whispered as he nipped on her earlobe teasingly.

"Clint... please... Fuck my tight fucking cunt with your long thick fucking cock!" Natasha begged (_more like shouted/ ordered_) unable to wait for him to lose his patience (_the irony of that idea actually shocking her pleasure filled mind and body_).

"Oh don't worry Nat... You're gonna be screaming as I fuck you senseless..." Clint assured her before suddenly begin to thrust inside her, earning a cry of pleasure from the red head. The ex-Russian threw her head back against Clint's shoulder as her partner pumped into her, knocking exactly how hard he could go in thrusting into her.

"Oh God... Clint... Fuck..." Natasha moaned loudly, gripping the head board hard as Clint sucked on her pale neck hungrily. "I'm gonna cum... Fuck... Clint... I'm gonna cum," the red head moaned as she felt her walls clench harder while Clint's thrust became erratic.

"Cum for me Nat," Clint ordered as felt the familiar pooling of heat in the bottom of his stomach. "Cum on my cock..."

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came hard around his cock again, pulling Clint over the edge with her.

"NATASHA!" Clint roared as he, too, came hard spilling his seed inside his partner, the archer continuing to thrust inside her before both of their body energy gave up, the two slumping onto the bed.

Clint collapsed on top of Natasha, the two agents panting heavily as they came from their high. The archer reached up and slowly undid the bra, releasing Natasha's wrists from the headboard. Slowly, Clint pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back, pulling Natasha with him, the red head resting her head in the crook of his neck as they slowly came down from their highs, the ex-Russian bringing her hands to the back of his neck, messaging the nape of his neck tenderly.

"I should do more photo shoots like this... if it means we'll end up like this..." the red head whispered teasingly against the skin of her lover's tanned neck, making Clint smirking sleepily against her temple in reply.

"Mmhmm... The only photo shoots you'll be doing in the future is for me Nat... Night Tasha..." Clint mumbled as sleep took over his body, the archer holding his lover/ partner close to him as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, his hands resting on the small of her back.

Natasha sighed softly as she looked up at her sleeping partner, looking over her lover's boyish features that were so peaceful when he slept dreamlessly, which she noted that - like herself - this only happened for the archer when they slept in the same bed...

The red head placed her head back in the crook of Clint's neck, one thought crossing her mind as she slowly let sleep take over her body...

'_**Am I in love with Clint?**_'

**Anyone expecting **_**that**_**? Let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
